Return of the Fairies
by foreveralonercx
Summary: Simply my perspective of Fairy Tail returning from 7 years on Tenrou Island. This time.. I added a new character to make it interesting.


**Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

It's been a while! Sorry, I decided to change my fan fiction a bit to fit to some of your tastes. It hasn't changed completely, but feel free to tell me anything. If there are any statements/comments, just review it or PM me! I'll accept it gratefully! Okay, have fun exploring the world of Fairy Tail... in my point of view.

* * *

Chapter 1 Returned

(This takes place after Natsu and the others come back 7 years after the attack on Tenrou Island. I just added a new character into the story!)

I smile as I slowly open the doors into the guild, Fairy Tail. My black cloak flies behind me as I step inside. My hood is pulled to hide my face because I realized Natsu and the others were back. The merry guild is as wild as usual, and I can't help, but laugh. The guild freezes and looks at me. Natsu questions, "Who the hell are you?" "You don't remember me after 7 years, Natsu?" He looks confused, as did the others, so I lifted my hood. The guild explodes. "Eli?" "How are you?" "I've missed you, Eli!" "You've gotten pretty, Eli!" I laugh, remembering this is the guild that I admired, that I loved. _They're finally back... I've missed them so much… _

Lucy walks over to me, giving me a big hug. Erza stops eating her slice of strawberry cake and stares at me. She asks, "Why haven't you aged, like the others?" I shrug and remember that they were the same age as they were before. "I honestly don't know. I'm still 17 for some reason..."

Macao glances over at me from his seat. He chuckles, "Finally back from your quest?" I nod and throw at pouch of 1 million jewels at Macao, and he catches it. Gray asks from his seat, "Back from a quest, huh?" Nearly bursting out laughing, I point to Gray. He looks down, and his eyes nearly pop out of his sockets. "Gah! Where's my clothes?" he exclaims, looking around. _Still stripping, huh, Gray? _I sense a dark presence behind the pole. Looking over, I see Juvia staring at Gray with hearts in her eyes. Natsu laughs, "Never changed, huh?" Gray glares at Natsu, his top still off. "What'd you say, flame head?" Gray remarks. They glare at each other, and Erza turns around to look at them. Immediately, they change into pals. I smirk, and when Erza turns back around, they return to their old form.

Macao chuckles, "1 million jewels. Thanks, Eli." I only shrug in reply with a smile. "It's the least I could do. There are no good quests nowadays. I missed everyone..." My eyes wander the guild as I feel a teal roll down my cheek. Macao shrugs, "What else do you expect from an S-Class mage?" The guild freezes, and Natsu shouts, "What? She's an S-class mage?" Gray also jumps up, adding, "She was the weakest though.. no offense, Eli." "None taken, Gray." Other mages that were gone shout, and the guild is filled with chaos. A yell silences them all. Everyone looks up at Master Makarov, and he continues, "Eli deserves it! She has tried to help out the guild since we were gone for 7 years! Of course... she has to take the exam again." _This'll be fun…_

Gajeel kicks me, and I fall onto the floor. I sit up, rubbing my ass. Gajeel sneers, "I don't feel any magic coming from her. She's probably still a little ant." Levy glares at Gajeel, "That wasn't nice." She smiles at me, and I smile back. She holds out her hand, and I grab it, standing up. I brush my black flexible pants and retie my long straight black hair back. Natsu stands up, grabbing Happy. He grins, "Let's go on a quest, Happy!" Happy smiles back, chewing on a fish, "Aye!" They run to the request board, and I follow. "Why the hell is it so empty?" Natsu complains, and I sigh. "Fairy Tail is now one of the weakest guilds." "Wha-?!" Natsu starts, but the doors of the guilds slam open.

"She's right, Natsu, Lamia Scale is the second strongest guild in Fiore!" Lyon chuckles. Sherry sneers, "You guys have gotten so low.." Gray glares at Lyon, "What do you want?" Lyon glares back, "Nice to see you too." Then, he notices Juvia and immediately blushes. Juvia tilts her head, confused, but blushes too. Juvia mutters, "Juvia's face is turning red." I start to laugh, and Natsu grabs a job. _Lyon likes Juvia… _Happy comments, "He likes youuuu~" to Juvia, and she only turns away. The guild starts to laugh. Lyon and the others start to leave. "Why were you here?" Lyon only turns back around, "To check on you guys." They leave and the guild is silent. "Well that was awkward..."

I head to the bar, ordering a smoothie, seeing my reflection on the glass. I peer into my gray-blue eyes and sigh. _Not much have changed. _Mirajane gently smiles at me, softly saying, "Arigato." "For what..?" She replies, "Taking care of the guild while we were gone.. not much has changed, has it?" I turn around to watch the chaotic battle scene in the guild, and a smile cracks onto my lips. "Not at all..." _It's as if nothing has happened at all._

Then, Makarov calls out, "Attention!" We all grow silent and focus our attention on him. Natsu puts the crumpled paper back, muttering, "I guess I won't be able to do any jobs." "Due to the time-skip, we've all grown weak," Makarov begins. "Guilds are aiming for us and we're nothing but fools.. but we are Fairy Tail! The Grand Magic Games are in about 3 months. Let's show them what Fairy Tail is made of! There'll be 3 teams! Team A is Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Natsu, and Elfman.. err, and Happy! Team B is Juvia, Gajeel, Mystogan, Mirajane, and Laxus, Cana as substitute! Team C is…?!"

To Be Continued!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, IT'S OWNED BY MASHIMA HIRO.**


End file.
